1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that, when a pulling force has acted in the extension direction of a tube whose extension direction from a support location is regulated within a predetermined angular range, supports the tube so as to prevent the tube from shifting in the extension direction.
2. Related Art
Thus far, a tube support member that includes a tube receiving opening into which a tube is inserted and that supports the tube by the inner circumferential surface of the tube receiving opening making contact with the outer circumferential surface of the tube is known as a tube support member used in an ink jet recording apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2006-231837).
Incidentally, with such a configuration, when a pulling force acts on the tube, friction and the like between the outer circumferential surface of the tube and the inner surface of the tube receiving opening causes antagonism with the resulting tension while causing the dimensions of the tube to deform; in this state, even if the pulling force is released, the dimensional deformation will not be completely ameliorated due to the friction acting on the tube, and the dimensional change will to an extent remain. In other words, with the stated configuration, there is a problem in that the residual tension continues to act even after the pulling force has been released, and thus not only does the cross-sectional surface area of the tube change, but the tube deteriorates more easily, is more susceptible to failures, and so on.